Si me han de matar mañana
by Daffodille
Summary: La historia gira en torno a Gilbert Beilschmidt, un imprudente vagabundo recién fugado de prisión; Francis Bonnefoy, un coqueto y cínico travesti; Antonio Carriedo, un asesino a sueldo y Nicolau Oliveira, un estafador ludópata y de la relación que se forma entre los cuatro en su búsqueda a través de Brasil para encontrar a Alfred Jones, el hombre que les ha arruinado la vida. YAOI
1. Introdução

**Declaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a su respectivo creador.

 **Setting:** Universo Alterno. Brasil en la actualidad.

 **Parejas:** Prusia x Francia, España x Portugal. Leve America x Francia y Prusia x Fem!Italia

 **Rating:** T

 **Advertencias:** Abuso, Contenido adulto, Travestismo, Uso de drogas, Violación, Violencia.

 **Trailer del fanfic:** h,t,t,p,s,:/,/, www., youtube,. com, /, watch?, v=, 57giZMWAJxE (quitar espacios y comas)

* * *

 **Primeira parte.**

"El verdadero modo de vengarse de un enemigo es no parecérsele."

 _Marco Aurelio (121- 180) Emperador romano._

* * *

 **Introdução**

 **Gilbert.**

Había escapado. Estaba afuera.

Al contemplar el mundo exterior por primera vez, tras años de encierro, Gilbert sintió como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Cada sonido, cada aroma, cada sensación, todo era extrañamente nuevo. Como si su vida posterior al encierro no hubiera significado nada y era ahora, después de largo tiempo en la oscuridad sin más compañía que sí mismo, cuando realmente empezaba a vivir. A ser un hombre con pasiones, aspiraciones y una vida por delante. Pero era raro, porque al mismo tiempo hacía mucho que daba su humanidad por perdida. Había dejado de ser una persona racional y pensante para convertirse en una bestia que no reaccionaba más que por instinto, completamente ajeno a sentimientos como el afecto, la compasión o la solidaridad por sus semejantes, porque ello no le ayudaba a sobrevivir.

El grupo de hombres con el que iba se fue acercando al muro corriendo desordenadamente. Cada uno lo saltó como pudo, algunos con más practica, otros resbalando y quedándose atrás, siendo atrapados. De casi cincuenta que eran al principio, ahora quedaban menos de la mitad. Se habían jurado antes de iniciar su escape que ninguno retrocedería, nadie podría volver para ayudar a un compañero rezagado, cada uno velaría por si mismo y solo por si mismo. Para Gilbert eso estaba bien.

Una vez que hubo saltado, saliendo de los limites de la prisión, se quedó quieto por un segundo incapaz de saber que hacer a continuación. Los únicos sonidos que percibía eran las sirenas y las alarmas. Miraba por todas partes, viendo a los que habían sido sus compañeros correr mientras una voz lejana le llamaba. La ignoró. Pensó por un momento que nada tenia caso. Aun si el escape era exitoso, aun si lograba vivir como prófugo y encontrar al bastardo que lo había encerrado en ese agujero y lo mataba de la forma mas dolorosa, lenta y retorcida que se le ocurría, nada tendría sentido. Eso no le haría recuperar los diez años de su vida que había perdido en la cárcel. Ni tampoco haría que su esposa reviviera. Además, ¿Qué haría después de consumar su venganza? El crimen era la única vida que conocía. Tarde o temprano lo atraparían de nuevo o morirá acribillado.

Sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo. Esa persona le gritaba que era un idiota, que qué creía que estaba haciendo y que escapara, pero fue silenciada por cinco disparos en la espalda. Su cuerpo cayó frente a Gilbert casi a cámara lenta, retumbando en el suelo. Se le quedó mirando hasta que el brillo de sus ojos se apagó. Esto no era nada, pensó para sí, he visto cosas muchos peores y mas horribles. Entonces, como un fósforo que alumbra la oscuridad y cuya llama se esparce rápidamente hasta hacer un incendio, él lo sintió. Esa energía loca a la que le debía la vida, con la cual no importaba nada ni nadie más. Volvía a ser esa bestia instintiva y eso le gustaba. Uno de los guardias se acercaba corriendo a él con una ametralladora en las manos. Esperó hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca para atacarlo. De una patada mandó a volar el arma y con otra, con la fuerza suficiente para desencajarle la mandíbula, le dio de lleno en la cara. Tomó la ametralladora y con ella acabó con los demás guardias que habían sido demasiado lentos al tratar de dispararle. Se sentía vivo.

Corrió hasta alcanzar a los otros.

Era divertido, muy divertido, incluso se estaba riendo. Ver sus cuerpos desplomarse y derramar sangre, en un festival de muerte, era muy divertido. Sin embargo, esto no era nada comparado a lo que le esperaba a ese bastardo. Con él no usaría plomo, sino que lo destazaría con sus propias manos. Lo haría llorar, suplicar y lamerle los zapatos implorando perdón. Nadie jodía con Gilbert Beilschmidt. Y si incluso tenia que venderle su alma al diablo para encontrar a Alfred Jones, no dudaría ni un instante.

...

 **Francis**

Su cuerpo le dolía demasiado. Sentía las piernas entumecidas y no podía sentarse bien. Dio una calada a su cigarrillo, tratando de ignorar el dolor, tanto el físico como el emocional. Las sabanas de seda, la enorme y lujosa habitación, la fina ropa que usaba, nada de eso valía el que él se acostara con hombres desconocidos todas las noches.

Apagó su cigarrillo en la cama y se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, como solía hacer cuando era niño, queriendo escapar de todo. Tratando de convencerse que esa era la única vida que podía tener, que era la vida que merecía y que esa comodidad no la encontraría en ningún otro lado, sabiendo en su interior que en realidad eran puras mentiras. Lo que si era verdad, era el hecho de que él era ahora solo simple mercancía, atrapado en una jaula de oro por su propia estupidez e ingenuidad. Toda su vida había creído que iba siempre un paso adelante de los demás, pero Alfred Jones había sido mejor que él. Lo había engañado, lo había humillado y lo peor era que él había dejado que sucediera. Estaba encadenado a ese maldito hasta pagar su deuda e incluso más allá de eso. Aún si conseguía los clientes suficientes para pagarle, su libertad no lo conduciría a ningún lado. Estaba en un país extraño, sin pertenencias, sin familia ni nadie a quien recurrir. Había tratado de sobrevivir en las calles y había fallado miserablemente. Alfred había triplicado su deuda por haber escapado. Se sentía miserable y como un completo idiota, como un animal al que habían mimado demasiado hasta el punto en el que ya no podía hacer nada por su cuenta, obligado a serle fiel a sus amos.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se llenó de temor bajo las cobijas. Tal vez era Alfred, viniendo a comprobar que la mercancía seguía siendo rentable o, en otras palabras, a divertirse con su cuerpo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, se abrazó a si mismo, desesperado. Deseando más que nunca desaparecer.

Se descubrió la cara con lentitud y el alivio recorrió su cuerpo al comprobar que no era Alfred quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta, sino el hermano de este, Matthew o como tenia permitido llamarle, Matty.

El chico, un par de años menor que Francis, ojos azules y ordenado rubio, entró a la habitación con una charola de alimentos. Acostumbrado a desconfiar, Francis solía creer que todas esas atenciones se debían a alguna intensión oculta que Matty pudiera tener con él. Le tomó un tiempo aceptar que no pretendía nada más allá de amabilidad y amistad. Una pena, ya que era muy atractivo. Y una pena todavía más grande saber que Matty le era demasiado fiel a su hermano como para pensar en traicionarlo alguna vez. Adiós a su plan de una huida romántica.

-Te traje algo- dijo Matty poniendo la charola encima del mueble de noche.

Francis le agradeció, tratando de ocultar su desnudez con la bata que llevaba puesta y las sabanas.

-También venia a avisarte- comenzó el otro, con su mejor imitación de voz demandante- Mañana necesito que estés limpio y presentable a primera hora. Te ha pedido un cliente todo el día.

-Ow, Matt, me gustaría que por una vez vinieras a mi solo para charlar como amigos y no por trabajo- dijo con el tono más meloso que pudo.

Tal como pensó, Matty se sonrojó. Dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto mientras Francis lo seguía con la mirada. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se detuvo un momento y susurró con melancolía.

-Lo siento, de verdad que lo lamento, Francis. Ojala las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Esa frase acabó con el animo que su visita le había traído. La puerta se cerró y pudo escuchar que le ponían llave. Vio la comida, pero una vez más no probo ni un bocado. Afuera llovía, como era habitual en Brasil. Su cubrió de nuevo con las cobijas, maldiciendo su estupidez y a la persona que lo había metido en esto, deseando librarse de sus cadenas de oro.

...

 **Antonio.**

Estaba frente a frente con uno de los peces gordos de los negocios en el país, sino que el más importante. Vale, decir "frente a frente" era solo una expresión, ya que lo único que Toño veía era la parte trasera de un gran sillón, un enorme escritorio y la luz de la luna colándose por el gran ventanal, iluminando el despacho sutilmente. Algo de ese misterio le recordaba a las viejas películas de gánsters que solía ver con su padre y por las cuales había decidido convertirse en lo que era. Se preguntaba si tenia que besarle la mano a su cliente cuando volteara su sillón, como en _El padrino._

Pero el hombre nunca dio la cara y la negociación se llevo a cabo en la más enigmática atmósfera. A Toño no le agradaba nada no tener idea de para quien estaba trabajando y le incomodaba todavía más el hecho de que aquel hombre supiera exactamente quien era él. Se había hecho de buena fama como sicario; uno muy efectivo y discreto. A juzgar por las rigurosas medidas de seguridad que su cliente había tomado para que lo llevaran hasta allí, pudo deducir que aquel hombre no era de los que dejaban las cosas a medias y probablemente lo había mandado a investigar antes de decidir contratarlo. Le jodía bastante que ese hombre tal vez supiera hasta su talla de calzado pero no se dignara ni a mostrarle su rostro. Debía ser un trabajo de verdad importante, dictado por una persona todavía más importante.

-Señor Fernandez...- empezó el hombre. Tal como lo imaginaba, lo había investigado. Lo llamaba por su primer apellido.

-Prefiero mi nombre artístico, muchas gracias- se atrevió a decir. Escuchó al hombre carraspear, no muy seguro de si se había molestado por su insolencia.

-Señor Carriedo, necesito que mate a un hombre.

Le sorprendió que su cliente fuera tan directo con el asunto. A pesar de que esa era la única razón por la que estaba allí, la mayoría de los otros clientes le invitaba una copa de alguna bebida fuerte antes de soltar la bomba, como creyendo que la simple mención del asesinato de alguien era demasiado crudo para su oídos. Como si no llevara varios años trabajando en eso. Se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre no andaba con tonterías y más le valía comportarse.

-No le saldrá barato. Mis honorarios incluyen varios puntos, incluyendo, por ejemplo, que tan discreto quiere que sea, el estatus de la persona, si quiere que parezca un suicidio, o si ese hombre se encuentra muy lejos de donde nosotros estamos ahora mismo. Cosas básicas del oficio.

Al hombre le tomó unos segundos de planteárselo antes de contestar.

-El dinero no será problema.

De una de las puertas laterales del despacho, entró uno de los guardias, pulcramente vestido de etiqueta, con un maletín plateado. Lo puso sobre el escritorio, abriéndolo y revelando su contenido: un montón de fajos de billetes acomodados a lo largo y a lo ancho. Si no hubiera visto ya varios maletines como aquellos antes, le habría parecido una cantidad impresionante.

-¡Ándale!-dijo Toño para sus adentros. Justamente por haber visto tal cantidad antes, podía sospechar como iba a ser el trabajo.

Si bien había ganado fama de sicario eficiente y discreto, su mayor inconveniente era lo selectivo que era. No aceptaba cualquier trabajo, por mucho dinero que le ofrecieran. Su sentido de la ética aun era muy fuerte. Varios de los empresarios con los que se había negado a trabajar le habían dicho que tarde o temprano ese sentido de la justicia moriría con los hombres a los que mataba. Toño se mantenía sereno, jurándose que mientras viviera, se entregaría a su trabajo por algo más que dinero. Esperaba que el hombre frente a él lo supiese.

-Vale, podemos cerrar el trato en cuanto me dé información del tipo en cuestión- dijo, tratando de sonar tan confiado como su fama sugería- Ya que voy a matarlo, puedo preguntar ¿Cuál es el asunto por el que quiere que acabe con él?

La primer respuesta que solía obtener al formular la pregunta ( y si, le llamaba "La pregunta") era que a él no le incumbía, que se le estaba pagando y no necesitaba meter las narices donde no le llamaban. Sin embargo, del misterioso hombre tras el escritorio obtuvo lo que consideraba la segunda principal respuesta a la pregunta:

-Está estorbando en mis negocios.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Estaba a punto de levantarse, disculparse y decir que declinaba la oferta, cuando su cliente habló de nuevo, con una voz que ya no sonaba estoica y vieja como hasta ahora, sino como un hombre normal, que le dolía profundamente estarle pidiendo algo como eso a aquel joven moreno de 27 años. Y a Toño le interesaba averiguar la razón.

-Antes de que diga algo, Señor Antonio Fernandez Carriedo- Hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre completo, pero se quedó callado.- Déjeme contarle que, con mi estatus y mi fortuna yo podría contratar a quien quisiera para que lo haga, incluso a un precio menor y dejar que pareciera un asesinato cualquiera, pero no lo es. Me he quedado impresionado con su ética profesional, muy poco común en este tipo de trabajo en el que, como he dicho, podría entregarle dinero y un arma a quien sea para que se encargue gustoso. Sin embargo, prefiero que sea alguien como usted el que mate a este hombre.

-Parece tenerle cierto aprecio- se aventuró a decir.

-Si...-su cliente hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar- Y ya que sé que no aceptará si cree que solo estoy siendo movido por la codicia, déjeme explicarle. Este hombre, Alfred Jones, no solo está arruinando mis negocios y destruyendo mi reputación, sino que esta utilizando su poder para cosas ruines. Ha manchado el nombre de la industria involucrándola en asuntos del bajo mundo como trafico de drogas, lavado de dinero, proxenetismo y se ha llevado por delante a personas inocentes. Ya se a salvado de la cárcel varias veces inculpando a otros. Debe ser detenido.

Mientras Toño lo consideraba, el guardia que había traído el maletín le entrego una carpeta con todos los datos que confirmaban lo dicho. En ese momento no le extrañó que el apellido que venia en los documentos no concordara con el dicho por su cliente.

-Él es como usted- dijo el hombre- no le gusta usar su verdadero apellido. Usa el de soltera de su madre.

-Aun hay algo que no entiendo, Señor. Usted ya dijo que puede contratar a quien quiera, ¿Pero por qué necesariamente contratar a alguien? Estoy seguro que tiene muchos subordinados y personas igual de poderosas que le deben favores. ¿Por qué involucrar a alguien ajeno?

Esta vez el hombre tardó un poco más en responder. Toño casi estaba seguro que se quedó observando la luna.

-Usted lo ha dicho, es ajeno. Una vez concluido el asunto, usted seguirá con su vida y recordara todo esto como un trabajo más. No le guardara rencor a Alfred Jones ni tampoco lo recordara con afecto. Él para usted solo es una fotografía dentro de una carpeta. Quiero que esto se vea lo menos personal posible. Además, después tampoco lo volveré a ver a usted, aunque yo lo recuerde toda mi vida como el hombre que lo mató.

No estaba muy seguro de entender, aun así aceptó el trabajo.

...


	2. Esse cara é perigoso

Hola, un agradecimiento muy grande a quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior y a quienes dejaron su follow y agregaron a favoritos. Gracias.

De un vez aviso que la actualización de este fanfic será cada dos semanas en lunes.

* * *

 **Esse cara é perigoso**

Francis miraba las gotas que resbalaban por el gran ventanal. Hacia poco que había dejado de llover y las gotas parecían lagrimas recorriendo una mejilla.

Lo único que se oía en la habitación era el disco de Jazz suave que había puesto especialmente para la ocasión. No es que de verdad fuera especial, pero Francis tenia la costumbre de poner ese tipo de música para sus _encuentros_. Le ayudaba a imaginar un mejor ambiente, como si estuviera en cualquier otro lugar.

Quería estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Si no se encontrara en la situación en la que estaba y el hombre de atrás de él fuera otra persona; la lluvia, la música y el decorado del cuarto serian perfectos para sus fantasías románticas. Incluso el vestido que estaba usando, la boa de plumas y el maquillaje discreto. Pero en su fantasía no usaba nada de eso.

-¿Vienes, cariño?- preguntó el hombre mayor sentado en la cama.

Esta vez no podía quejarse demasiado, aquel hombre era de los pocos clientes que lo habían tratado bien. _Como a una dama_ pensó amargamente.

Se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa. Falsa, por supuesto, pero aun así convincente y encantadora. Caminó con sensualidad felina, mientras el cliente lo contemplaba embobado. Francis sabia lo que causaba a otros hombres y, aunque no estaba seguro de que le gustara, sabia como aprovecharlo. A menos que fueran como Alfred...

Estaba a punto de sacarse el vestido, cuando la mirada del cliente dejó de admirarlo y se enfocó en algún punto en la ventana.

-¿Q-Que es e-e-eso?- balbuceó el hombre señalando a aquella mancha misteriosa que comenzaba a hacerse más grande y por tanto, más cercana.

El estallido fue rápido. Francis pudo moverse a tiempo al otro extremo de la cama en tanto el hombre saltó tratando de llegar a la puerta. Gran error, pues antes de acercarse a ella había sido alcanzado por los vidrios de la ventana y ahora estaba tendido en el piso en un charco de sangre. Todo había sucedido en un parpadeo, así que a Francis le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta qué estaba pasando.

Había un coche negro en medio de la habitación.

De él salió un grupo de hombres, quienes gritaban cosas en portugués que Francis no podía entender. Parecía que se estaban dando instrucciones, pues de inmediato se pusieron de acuerdo y salieron todos juntos, cargando grandes armas. Desde su posición escuchó el quebrar de las puertas de las demás habitaciones y gritos de pánico. Estaban atacando el casino. Se sintió aliviado de que ninguno le hubiera visto.

Pero el gusto le duró poco, pues del auto salió un ultimo hombre. Este a diferencia de los demás, no actuaba con agitación. Al contrario, parecía calmado y ajeno a lo que ocurría. Francis permaneció quieto en su lugar, pues su cuerpo no le respondía y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no quería revelar su presencia con un movimiento en falso.

El hombre bajó tomándose su tiempo, se recargó en el auto y sacó un cigarrillo. Se toqueteo los bolsillos buscando algo para encenderlo.

-¿Tienes fuego?- dijo el extraño. La respiración de Francis se detuvo un momento.

El hombre volteo a verlo, como si desde un principio hubiera sabido que estaba allí. No se sintió capas de responderle y solo se quedaron mirando fijamente. El tipo levantó una ceja en confusión, probablemente por la forma en que Francis lo observaba, pero es que nunca antes había visto a alguien similar.

El hombre frente a él tenia el cabello blanco erizado y piel cadavéricamente pálida. Un cuerpo bien trabajado y cubierto de tatuajes. Iba vestido con un pantalón militar, botas de lluvia y una sudadera que en algún momento había sido negra, pero ahora estaba decolorada. La playera que llevaba estaba tan gastada que ya solo era un pedazo de tela rota que no cubría su abdomen. A la espalda llevaba un estuche para palos de golf del que sobresalían muchos instrumentos que Francis no pudo distinguir. Y lo peor - o mas fascinante- de su persona, eran sus ojos. Rojos como fósforos encendidos, enmarcados con profundas ojeras azules. Si hubiera tenido que describirlo en una palabra seria salvaje. Parecía que el termino había sido inventado exclusivamente para referirse a ese hombre.

Dándose cuenta de que el tipo aun estaba esperando su respuesta, Francis negó con la cabeza como pudo, sin todavía recuperarse del shock por haber sido descubierto.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y procedió a buscar en los bolsillos del cliente que yacía muerto frente a la puerta (curioso, había olvidado que estaba allí) Sacó un encendedor con el logo de Jack Daniel's, encendió su cigarro y le dio una calada, mirando a Francis. Este ya no se sintió tan intimidado como al principio, así que siguió contemplando al otro con curiosidad.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el escándalo del atraco, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle mucho.

Así estuvieron un rato, hasta que el cigarrillo se consumió por completo. Entonces el hombre arrojó la colilla y sacó una pistola de su bolsillo trasero, apuntándole.

-¿En dónde esta Alfred Jones?

Aún con el cañón de un arma directamente sobre la piel de su frente, no sintió miedo. En realidad no creía que pudiera dispararle. Quería creer que no le dispararía.

Antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa, Matt entró pateando la puerta. También iba armado, pero soltó su pistola al ver al otro hombre.

-Gilbert...Sabia que vendrías

-Y sin embargo no has tomado medidas para evitar este desastre. ¿Qué pasa, Alfred? ¿El tiempo te ha ablandado?- dijo Gilbert con tono burlón. Se llevó un brazo a la espalda y del estuche de golf sacó un bate con clavos incrustados.

-No tienes idea- contesto Matthew amargamente.

Gilbert trató de asestar un golpe, pero Matt fue más rápido y lo esquivó. Un golpe tras otro y no hacia más que apartarse. Pretendía que Gilbert se cansará primero para después tener un enfrentamiento mano a mano, ese era su estilo. Pero el albino no daba señales de querer ceder y, tomando desprevenido al otro, le golpeo de llano en el estomago. Matt cayó. Gilbert lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, sin apartar la vista de él con una mirada que rayaba la demencia.

-No hubo día o noche en prisión donde no fantaseara con este momento, pero no es divertido si no te defiendes. Vamos, Al, no me lo dejes tan fácil.

Francis esperó la reacción de Matthew. Un golpe, una patada, un movimiento, al menos una mueca. Sin embargo, nada pasó y al poco rato le quedo claro que no iba a defenderse, a pesar de ser perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Algo andaba mal, Matt era pacifista, pero no al punto de dejarse maltratar de ese modo, sin siquiera quejarse. Y tampoco se había molestado en corregir a Gilbert y decirle que no era Alfred.

-¡Alto!- gritó y su propia voz le sonó muy lejana en el escándalo.

-Francis...no te metas en esto...- dijo Matt con dificultad. Su camisa blanca estaba manchada con su propia sangre al igual que su boca. No era nada agradable verle de ese modo.

-Ya oíste al jefe, dulzura. No es asunto tuyo-

Era evidente que aquel sujeto estaba disfrutando mucho convertir a Matthew en un saco de boxeo humano. Tenia una ancha sonrisa de dientes despostillados y labios finos. Todo en él sugería un inmenso gozo, no así sus ojos que seguían tan inertes como antes, pero iluminados con un deje psicótico. _Este tipo está loco_ pensó Francis. Debía alejar a Matt de él cuanto antes.

-No es el jefe- dijo, tratando que no le temblara la voz- Te has equivocado de sujeto.

La sonrisa de Gilbert decayó por un momento y observó al hombre que tenia sujeto de arriba abajo, con una ceja levantada. Hizo que levantara el rostro usando el bate y uno de los clavos le hizo un ligero corte en la barbilla. Todo su animo se esfumó de repente y volvió a su estoicidad, soltando a Matt quien se recargó en la pared para no caer.

-Tú no eres- comentó como quien llama a un numero equivocado por teléfono.

Entonces les dio la espalda, pasó por encima del cuerpo muerto y se dispuso a irse, siendo interrumpido por un grito que parecía salido de un pozo profundo, al que le hubiera tomado mucho tiempo salir.

Francis nunca había visto tan enojado a Matthew.

-¡¿Qué mas te da?!- preguntó el rubio - Solo quieres vengarte de él ¿No? ¡¿Qué mejor forma?!

El otro hombre no volteó inmediatamente. Jugueteó con el bate balanceándolo y una sonora carcajada se oyó de repente. La barbilla de Matt temblaba, sin soportar que aquel tipo estuviera burlándose. Finalmente, se digno a dirigirle la miranda, aún riendo.

-No dudo que seria genial cortarte en pedacitos y que él sienta lo que es perder a alguien que quieres- dijo Gilbert devolviendo el bate a su lugar- Pero yo no soy como Alfred. No te matare.

Francis los miraba intermitentemente. Matt parecía a punto de desplomarse y se preguntó si tal vez lloraba. Esa noche era cada vez mas extraña.

-Tu esposa...- comenzó Matthew. No lloraba, pero su voz sonaba entrecortada, como si le faltara el aire.- Ella está viva...y está a-a salvo.

Los ojos de Gilbert se abrieron con sorpresa, haciendo mas intenso su color escarlata. Por un momento perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que sujetarse de la puerta.

-Debo darme prisa- susurró para sí. Volvió a sacar la pistola de su bolsillo y a apuntar a Francis con ella. Él tragó saliva.- ¿Tú sabes donde está Alfred?

-Si- respondió casi al instante.

-Perfecto. Vienes conmigo.

 _Este tipo es peligroso_ pensó. Hasta donde sabia, el hombre frente a él había estado en la cárcel, había llegado hasta ahí atravesando una ventana con un auto y no tenia reparos en matar a alguien a golpes. ¿Qué le deparaba si se iba con él?

 _Pero este tipo va a sacarme de aquí._

Se levantó de donde estaba y fue a donde Gilbert. Este lo tomo con fuerza por la muñeca y lo condujo fuera de la habitación. Antes de que salieran, se detuvieron un momento y Francis pudo ver a Matthew aun recargado en la pared, sujetándose el estomago.

-Gracias- dijo Gilbert antes de adentrarse en el infierno.


	3. Não é um jogo

**Não é um jogo**

Lo habían logrado. Habían conseguido salir del casino antes de que la policía llegara. No había resultado muy difícil, solo había sido cuestión de actuar como lo que eran: Un atracador y su rehén. Ninguno de los hombres con los que Gilbert había llegado había hecho preguntas. Al parecer daban por hecho que él seguía de su lado y aún formaba parte del gran robo. Sin saber que él había sido el primero en huir y dejarlos en manos de la policía, que llego veinte minutos después de que la operación iniciara. Si los ladrones habían sido lo suficientemente estúpidos al creer que podían asaltar exitosamente el Casino Winter Gardens se lo tenían merecido.

Francis se encontraba acostado bajo un árbol, fumando un cigarrillo y tarareando una canción de Nirvana « _I've been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks_ _»_ considerándola como su canción de la victoria. Podría haberse quedado dormido ahí mismo, ignorando cualquier cosa que estuviese sucediendo a unos cuantos metros, pero el escándalo de las sirenas y los disparos sumados con las parpadeantes luces rojas de las patrullas lo distraían y solo se limitaba a cantar más fuerte. « _Hey! Wait! I got a new complaint_ _»_

-¡¿Te quieres callar con tu maldito Kurt Cobain?!- dijo Gilbert con brusquedad. Se había sentado en el otro lado del árbol, fuera del campo de visión de Francis.

-Vaya, ahora ya sé haber estado en prisión no te hacen un ignorante musicalmente hablando.- comentó sin alterarse. Dio una calada a su cigarro y continuó:- ¿Tienes algún plan?

-¿De que hablas? Yo presencie el nacimiento del grunge y la muerte de Cobain, al menos desde una pantalla de televisión y una radio de mierda- Hacia ruidos extraños. Al parecer estaba cambiándole los cartuchos a algunas armas. Cualquier cosa que pensara hacer no sonaba como buena idea.- Y si, yo tenia un plan, pero el hecho de que Alfred no se encuentre aquí ha mandado todo al carajo. No pensaba llegar tan lejos.

-¿Y que ibas a hacer si lograbas matarlo?

-Eso ya no importaba. Si me mataban, si me atrapaba la policía...Pero, como dije, todo se fue al caño. Igual que Kurt Cobain.

-Se suicido. Se puso una escopeta en la cabeza y disparó- añadió Francis haciendo el ademan con dos dedos en su sien y jugueteando con su boa de plumas. Aún llevaba la ropa con la que había recibido al cliente. Ropa de mujer. Lo cual era un inconveniente ya que era de noche y comenzaba a hacer frio.

-Lo mismo que haremos nosotros si nos atrapan.

Estaba hablando en plural. _Él y yo. Nosotros._ pensó Francis, que empezaba a temer el que Gilbert decidiera que debían seguir caminos separados. No, él era su única pista para llegar hasta Alfred (aunque en realidad, era muy obvio si investigaba un poco). Necesitaba serle de utilidad a Gilbert para que se quedara con él, hacerle pensar que era indispensable. No iba a sobrevivir por si mismo en las calles, ya lo había intentado.

Se levantó, sacudiéndose la hierba de la ropa. Fue hasta donde Gilbert, quien ya estaba metiendo todas sus cosas al estuche para palos de golf, a excepción de un par de armas pequeñas.

-Toma- dijo Francis, extendiéndole la mano. Le estaba devolviendo su encendedor con el logo de Jack Daniel´s, que le había prestado para encender su cigarrillo.

Gilbert se negó.

-Baah, quedatelo. Creo que te lo debo después de haber matado a tu novio o quien sea que estaba contigo.- Él también se levantó y se colgó el estuche del hombro.

Francis hizo memoria. Ah, si, se refería al cliente.

-Él da igual. Solo estaba pagándome para hacerle un oral- dijo restandole importancia. Gilbert había comenzado a caminar, así que él iba detrás.

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo haces por dinero?- preguntó el otro, mirándole con una ceja levantada.

-Básicamente.

-Ah.

No volvieron a mencionar el tema.

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos tenia idea de a donde se dirigían o que tenían pensado hacer. Francis, por su parte, lo único que quería era un maldito suéter y esperaba que no lloviera pronto. Pero no dijo nada a pesar de que estaba temblando, no quería ser una molestia para su acompañante.

-Por cierto- soltó Gilbert de pronto, saltando una vieja valla con gran agilidad.- No hemos tenido una presentación formal. Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt, prófugo de una prisión americana, ex traficante, futuro y actual asesino. Mucho gusto, nene.

Francis dejó salir una carcajada, que reprimió al ver la expresión del otro. Al parecer no se esperaba esa reacción, aunque un segundo después también estaba sonriendo.

-Pues...Yo soy Francis Bonnefoy. No he hecho nada destacable en mi vida, tal vez jamas lo haga. Fumo 20 cigarrillos al día y me introduzco penes de extraños para ganarme una pasta. Encantado, cariño.

Ahora ambos reían estrepitosamente. No corrían ningún riesgo, ya que en ese momento caminaban por zona boscosa y en la carretera de al lado apenas y se aparecían autos.

-Eres el rehén mas raro que he tenido ¡Lo digo en serio! La mayoría se limitan a rogar por su vida y llorar y tratar de escapar a la mínima oportunidad.

-¿Has tenido otros rehenes? ¡¿Cuando planeabas decírmelo?!- dijo Francis con tono de novia despechada. Volvieron a reír.

Al poco rato llegaron a un paradero con una increíble vista a la vida nocturna de Rio. Era el típico lugar en donde los adolescentes aparcaban para meterle mano a sus novias o simplemente tener un momento romántico bajo las estrellas. Allí solo se encontraban dos autos: un volkswagen del 89 y uno más reciente, un Nissan Quest del 95. Cada uno a un extremo del paradero. Por las siluetas que se veían por las ventanas traseras, ambos estaban ocupados por parejas.

-Debo reconocer que es agradable tener algo de compañía después de diez años en un agujero- comenzó a decir el albino acercándose al volkswagen con el arma en la mano. Abrió la puerta y apuntó al muchacho con ella. La chica empezó a gritar.- Y es una suerte que seas un tipo simpático, sino tendría que matarte.- Después se dirigió al muchacho.- ¡Dame las llaves!

Completamente asustado y sin entender el idioma en que le hablaban, el joven comprendió y le entregó las llaves a Gilbert, antes de recibir un silencioso disparo en la cabeza. La chica gritó más fuerte por ayuda, hasta que la bala le dio de llano en el cuello y murió al instante. Francis dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo. Gilbert ni siquiera los había mirado al matarlos. El Nissan Quest salio disparado entre los arboles.

-Su carruaje, milady.- dijo el albino, acomodándose en el asiento del conductor.

Con que esas tenemos, pensó Francis. Si no te agrado vas a matarme. Y no estas bromeando.

Dio un rodeo al auto y tuvo que quitar con el piel el cuerpo de la chica para poder entrar.

 _Definitivamente no bromeaba._

 _._._._._.__

Las luces de la ciudad pasaban como manchas por la ventana. La tenia abierta y el fuerte viento le revolvía el cabello. Dentro del auto sonaba con fuerza _Anarchy in the UK_ de los Sex Pistols, luego de que Gilbert considerara que la colección musical del antiguo dueño era una basura y hubiera puesto su propio casette. Había pasado media hora desde entonces y ya se encontraban exactamente en el lado contrario de la ciudad a donde estaba el Casino Winter Gardens.

Francis estaba adormilado, pero no quería dormir incluso después de que Gilbert le había dicho que podía. Seguía un poco aturdido por lo que había ocurrido. Esos chicos no tenían la culpa de nada y habían muerto como perros, hasta que encontraran sus cadáveres a la mañana siguiente. ¿Como había sucedido? ¿Como había pasado de tener una vida cómoda en el Casino a huir a través de Brasil en un auto robado con un asesino? Pero, ¿Que no justamente esa tarde estaba quejándose de esa vida? ¿De Alfred? Al menos ahora era libre. Encadenado a Gilbert, pero libre de alguna forma. Eso era justo lo que había estado pensando al salir del Casino y ver como todo se venia abajo, expresado con una canción de Nirvana. « _He estado atrapado en tu caja en forma de corazón por semanas_ _»_ _._ No semanas, sino años. En la caja en forma de corazón, en la jaula de oro. Alfred se había encargado de domesticar al joven salvaje que Francis solía ser, como un niño que juega a arrancarle las alas a las mariposas.

Lo odiaba más que nunca y Gilbert también lo hacia, tal vez su única cosa en común.

Debía ser agradecido con él. Lo había sacado de ahí después de todo. Que mas daba si había asesinado a unos colegiales, Francis le debía su propia vida. Podía tomarla cuando quisiera.

-¿Que tienes? Has estado muy callado- dijo Gilbert sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Nada- respondió relajándose en el asiento y sonriendo.

Se detuvieron en una gasolinera. El albino salio sin decir nada y Francis lo vio entrar al autoservicio. Se había cubierto el cabello con la capucha de su sudadera, consciente de que su cabello blanco llamaba la atención a kilómetros. Salio a los cinco minutos con una bolsa de plástico.

Le entregó a Francis una bolsa de galletas y un café moka.

-Tenemos suerte de que la palabra motel se diga igual en casi todos los idiomas, pero odio tener que hacer señas como simio idiota para poder hablar con alguien.- dio un sorbo a su propio café.- Me alegra haberte encontrado, al menos tú hablas ingles.

 _Tenemos. Me alegra haberte encontrado._ Las palabras de Gilbert eran como un analgésico para el magullado cuerpo de Francis. Era una tontería que una frase tan simple significara tanto para él.

La radio sonó con _While my guitar gently weeps_ de Los Beatles. El café estaba buenísimo y le devolvió el calor al cuerpo de inmediato.

-Que gentil de su parte haber trazado un mapa para mí, el pobre americano que no habla portugués- continuó el albino, sosteniendo un papel doblado entre sus dedos indice y medio.

-Así que eres americano- comentó Francis, dando pequeños sorbos a su vaso.

-¿De donde más podría salir un chiflado como yo?- dijo riendo.- Aunque tengo sangre alemana, es verdad. _Hail Hitler_ y toda esa mierda.

-¿Y sabes hablar alemán?

Gilbert se lo pensó un poco.

- _Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein_

-¿Y eso que significa?

-No tengo idea, es de una canción.

El rubio profirió una risa ligera. El auto se puso en marcha de nuevo.

-¿Y de donde eres? Hablo de Estados Unidos- No podía aguantar su curiosidad se saber más del otro. Saber quien era exactamente el hombre del que se sentía eternamente agradecido.

-Soy del Bronx, viejo, aunque no tenga el acento.

-Un delincuente del Bronx, que original- dijo con sarcasmo.- Yo soy de Brooklyn y tampoco tengo el acento.

-Bastante cerca, deberíamos visitarnos alguna vez- bromeó el albino.- ¿Que hacemos dos neoyorquinos perdidos en Sudamérica? No tiene sentido. ¡Ah, bajémonos aquí!

Justo al lado de la carretera, separada solo por una valla ya muy débil se encontraba una laguna. No le fue difícil adivinar el plan de Gilbert, así que bajaron sus cosas y Francis le ayudo a empujar el auto dentro del agua. Sin evidencia no hay crimen. Aunque los cuerpos de los verdaderos dueños seguían tirados en el paradero, tal vez siendo tragados por los animales. Era como aquella película, _Psicosis,_ solo que ellos no tenían una exorbitante cantidad de dinero en el auto, pero si que había un motel cerca. Luces rojas fluorescentes refulgían a poca distancia. No le habría sorprendido que dijeran Motel Bates, pero en cambio decían Motel DaSilva. Esperaba que el dueño no fuera alguna clase de trastornado asesino.

-Vamos hacia allá- apuntó Gilbert.

Ah, estaba justo a lado del asesino trastornado.

-Como digas, Norman- susurró para sí.

El motel DaSilva, un lugar mugriento al que no le caería mal un poco de mantenimiento, se encontraba sin habitaciones vacantes. Eso era lo que parecía desde afuera ya que las luces de todas las habitaciones estaban encendidas y una fila de autos de distintos modelos descansaban justo enfrente. Incluso desde donde estaban se podían escuchar los ruidos obscenos de los ocupantes; gemidos y colchones chirriantes.

Tras una inspección mas detenida, se dieron cuenta de que las luces de la habitación marcada con el numero 9 estaban apagadas. No significaba gran cosa, pero por lo menos podrían tomar desprevenidos a los ocupantes si estaban dormidos, en caso de que los tuviera.

La persona en la recepción estaba mas ocupada leyendo una revista de espectáculos y tenia la radio a todo volumen. _Heartbreak Hotel._ No habría resultado menos cliché si hubiera estado escuchando _Hotel California._

Gilbert consiguió forzar la cerradura. Lo hacia parecer sencillo. Francis nunca había aprendido como hacerlo. Ambos llevaban un pequeño revolver en la mano, nada podía salir mal en caso de que hubiera alguien.

Pero lo había.

Apenas dieron un paso adelante, la luz se encendió. Un hombre joven les apuntaba desde el otro lado dela habitación con una pistola en cada mano. Sin embargo, Gilbert fue igual de rápido y había conseguido sacar un rifle de la bolsa que colgaba a su espalda. Francis se quedó a su lado, con el pequeño revolver.

Antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera hacer un movimiento, la puerta dentro de la habitación, que probablemente era el baño, fue abierta. Otro hombre, mas joven que el primero y de apariencia descuidada, los observó confundido. Luego rodó los ojos. Parecía mas molesto que asustado.

-De verdad, Antonio. ¿No puedo ni siquiera orinar sin que pase una mierda rara como está?


End file.
